Ronan Starflare
Ronan Starflare was a Jedi Knight and Master at the time of the New Sith Wars. He was known for his affiliation with the Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum under both Ander Tagira and Dav Man'Sell. His skills lay in warfare, being an Ace Pilot, a Master Lightsaber duelist, a crack blaster shot, a born leader, and a brilliant Force-user. Ronan was often singled out as being a Jedi with great potential, catching the eye of several prominent Jedi figures, and standing out as such in the visions and precognitions of several powerful Force Users. He was sometimes known as The Shield of the Jedi. Under the influence of an unknown Sith Entity that presented itself to him in a hazy, shadowy spirit form, Ronan fell to the Dark Side and took up the ways of the Sith as Darth Miros. Ronan was freed from this entities influence by Tebana Sor, whose talents in Force Light were powerful enough to remove the dark side oppression placed on Ronan, making him see the error of his ways and return to the Light Side. Biography Early Life ''' '''Ronan Artemis Starflare was born on Coruscant in 14 BBY to an Imperial accountant, Artemis, and his ex-Jedi wife, Shira. He inheritied his sheer genius, technical prowess, and piloting skills from his father and his love of good and justice from his mother. He was a typically bright child who excelled in his studies as well as athletics. It was over a period of time that both mother and father discovered that Ronan too was Force-sensitve. Shira began secretly training him how to use the Force at the age of nine. He was a quick study, and his maternal Master quickly moved on to bigger and better subjects with him including telekenetics, sensory enhancement, and the art of the lightsaber. Progressing quickly, Ronan knew at age fourteen what most teenage Padawans knew by the time they were eighteen. However proficient in all areas, he did not specialize in any. This would make him a very well-rounded young man, which he would put to use soon. Murder Uncalled For At the age of fourteen, both Mother and son realized that the two could train at a higher level than previously done so. Shortly following the intensifying of the learning, the pair went too far. Displays of the Force were used casually and in extreme circumstances. It was this that led to the downfall of the Starflare family. They were sensed by the Emperor and his Sith apprentice, Darth Vader. Vader took bits of his 501st Legion to the apartment and they began their home destruction. The 501st stormtroopers invaded the household, kicking down the door. Artemis sacrificed himself to protect his wife. Shira had told Ronan to hide, and she was quickly shot. Ronan had taken cover in the armor of an already dead stormtrooper. Unable to control himself, the boy stood up, and loosed blaster shots into each stormtrooper, killing them. He quickly moved outside the door, but there stood Darth Vader himself. Ronan panicked, and ran back into the apartment, and, using the captured E-11 rifle, he blasted a hole in a window, which he proceeded to jump out of. He landed on a luxury speeder, which he quickly commandeered. He was followed by two TIE fighters, with whom Ronan led a chase throughout the Senate district of Imperial Center. The chase ended when Ronan crashed the speeder into the Galactic Museum, and the TIEs, attempting to avoid the firey crash, ironically crashed into other buildings. Inside was a Clone Wars-era Z-95 Headhunter, which Ronan stole. He escaped the planetary shielding, and made his way to hyperspace, happy to be anywhere but Coruscant at that point. Capture Over the Five Brothers The creaky Z-95 came out of hyperspace over Corellia, parts falling off and trailing smoke. Whatever was left of the hyperdrive before Ronan had appropriated the fighter was completely useless now. The same was true of the engine units, and this would prove to be the young Jedi's undoing. A Strike-class medium cruiser had been stationed off the northern pole of of the planet, and had recieved reports of Ronan's handiwork on Imperial Center as had the rest of the Fleet. All ships had been instructed to apprehend the child by any means necessary as long as he remained alive. His Z-95 was qucikly captured by the zealous crew of the cruiser and they sent word to Coruscant for Lord Vader to come and collect the boy. However, it was at this time that the Rebels destroyed the First Death Star, and both Vader and his Master forgot all about the Jedi boy they had chased off their throneworld. Unsure of what to do, the captain of the cruiser put the young man in a stasis pod and stored him in the cargo hold of the ship. He lay there for years, forgotton as the ship changed hands several times. Locked Away Time moved extremely slow while Ronan was in stasis. While years and years passed, his body aged very little. During this time, his mind was active, wandering around from thought to thought. In this state, he trained his mind in the aspects of the Force his mother had showed him, and he experimented with the Force as well. He became an accomplished lightsaber duelist, studying both Djem So and Jar'Kai, though specializing in the former. He became adept in Force-based techniques such as telekenisis, Electric Judgement, as well as Force-assisted hand-to-hand combat among many others. It was during these years that Ronan became a self-proclaimed Jedi Knight. In 36 ABY, the strike cruiser he was aboard was aquired by a battle droid salesman on Coruscant, who broke the stasis on Ronan's pod. He was finally free A New Home The young man toppled out of the upright pod, blind both physically and to the Force due to hibernation sickness, though both senses returned in time. He was quickly taken in by the salesman, not knowing what to do except to employ the boy. He was given a Delta-7B interceptor and the adjoinging hyperspace ring to travel about the galaxy and sell the droids. Ronan however, had other plans. He took the proffered fighter and never returned, galavanting across the known galaxy until he found a place he could call home. This place was the Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum founded by Luke Skywalker, later rebuilt by Ander Tagira. Dragon Squadron and the Defense Force In his time at the Praxeum, Ronan became aware of the existence of a starfighter squadron under construction: Dragon Squdaron. He was a fair pilot, and signed his name to the roster. The Dragons would come to play a pivotal role in both the lives of the Praxeum, and of Ronan himself. It was here that he met most of his current associates and friends, includiding but not limited to Dav Man'Sell, Tonaris T-1 Phedi, Jago Pulastra, Ksandra Mallan, Shace Aussis, and many others. Dragon's Fire Member of the Council Lost in the Dark Battle with the Corruption Echoes of the Mind Category:Characters